


Catboy Jared

by Julias_Sunshine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Slice of Life, catboy jared kleinman, it's just a soft time, rated t for mild swearing. it's pretty g rated otherwise, that's right that's what this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine
Summary: Jared is a catboy, Evan is not, they are in love <3
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Catboy Jared

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Kayla (@kkamikazed on tumblr) is wonderful and I unironically love catboy Jared. This is not a joke fic but you can call it that if it helps you sleep at night. The title is the most jokey part because it does not deserve otherwise.

Jared was curled up on the couch, head in Evan’s lap. Evan was on his phone while he idly stroked the other boy’s hair. He had known Jared for years, known the secret of his more cat-like features long before they started dating. 

Jared had told him the truth when they were both young - back when his ears were small enough to be hidden by his floofy hair and his rambunctiousness matched that of any other kid. Not many people outside of Jared’s family knew, so it was a best friend’s honour to be told back then. 

As Evan started gently scratching behind his ear, Jared began to purr. His hands kneaded at the front of Evan’s shirt, claws peeking out. He was so content that he even started to suckle on the fabric, which didn’t take Evan long to notice.

“You’re gonna get my shirt wet.” He complained.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be so comfy, then.” Jared retorted, poking his tongue out. 

“You’re gross.”

“And you’re a dick.”

Evan rolled his eyes, going back to gently petting Jared’s hair. Jared nuzzled against him, purring starting back up as he melted in the other’s lap.

\---

Jared bristled, claws digging into Evan’s thigh at the first clap of thunder. “Hey, hey,” Evan soothed, running a hand down the smaller boy’s back. “It’s okay, just a storm.”

Jared curled up and tucked his face against Evan’s stomach, tail fluffing up in displeasure. His ears were flattened to his head even as Evan gently pet his hair, cooing that he was okay. Jared _hated_ thunderstorms. Evan said the rain was soothing and thunder just made him want to snuggle up in a blanket, but for Jared it made him want to hide. 

Evan reached down and took Jared’s glasses off so they weren’t poking against his stomach, setting them aside. He grabbed a blanket and laid it over his lap, covering Jared up in the process. “Why don’t we play some music?”

Jared peeked up at Evan with wide eyes, nodding a little. He pulled out his phone and opened up Spotify, putting on a playlist full of pop to drown out the sounds of the wind whipping the trees and the thunder and pouring rain.

He adjusted his glasses and curled back up, a small frown still on his face. Wanting to make him feel better, Evan moved his phone so he could lay down as well, pulling his boyfriend close. He just held him for a while, dozing in and out. Eventually, he noticed that Jared’s breathing had evened out. Knowing that he was sleeping peacefully, Evan managed to finally drift off himself. 

\---

  
Evan woke up with a start to a loud crash. He got out of bed and rushed into the kitchen, heart racing as he flicked on the light. Sitting on the floor by the counter was Jared, surrounded by shattered glass and something pink. It didn’t take him long to figure out it was their strawberry jelly, a snack only Jared had because Evan far preferred Jam to it.

Evan gently crouched down, being careful not to step on any glass in the process. Jared’s ears were flat on his head and he looked about ready to cry. “Did you drop it?” Jared shook his head, paused, then nodded. “What happened?”

“I saw a spider…”

Evan didn’t need any more explanation. Knowing Jared, he dropped the jar in his haste to catch the spider. “You are so dumb sometimes.” He still had that soft tone in his voice, though - concern and fondness showing through. “Come on, let’s clean this up before we cut up our feet.”

Jared carefully maneuvered away from the mess, standing at the other’s side. He helped pick up the larger chunks and put them in a plastic bag, sweeping the smaller pieces when they were done. The two scrubbed the sugary muddle off the tile floor, and Jared seemed much happier by the time they were done. His ears were perked up again and he had a smile on his face.

“Get yourself your snack and come back to bed, Jare.” He ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair and gave his forehead a kiss before padding back up to their room and climbing into bed. About ten minutes later he felt the bed dip and Jared curl up under the covers next to him. 

\---

  
“I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses.” Jared announced, plopping himself in Evan’s lap. The taller boy set down his phone, holding his boyfriend instead.

Evan peppered kisses all over Jared’s face, arms wrapped securely around him. He let out a little giggle when he felt Jared’s rough tongue lick his cheek in retaliation, scrunching up his nose. 

“Give me a proper kiss.” He insisted.

Jared caved easily, pressing their lips together. The two let the kiss linger for quite some time, Evan pulling back to catch his breath eventually. He was panting softly, cheeks flushed pink from the way the kiss had deepened towards the end. 

Jared pecked Evan’s lips a few times, soft and sweet little baby kisses. He then pulled back and stood up. “Okay, you’ve filled your kiss quota. For now.” That made Evan giggle. “I’ll be back later.” Jared blew one last kiss in Evan’s direction then went down to their living room to Minecraft.

\---

  
“I brought dinner!” Evan called as he walked inside. Jared came running from their bedroom to greet his boyfriend. Evan held up a bag from their local deli. “It’s chicken.” 

“Chicken?” Jared’s eyes lit up as he looked up at the other.

“Mhm.” He leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek before walking to the kitchen to get cooking. About half an hour later the two had cooked up chicken, mashed potatoes, and some mixed veggies. The chicken was just for Jared, and Evan knew he would be eating most of the vegetables himself.

Jared dug into the meat as soon as they were sitting down at the table. Evan loved to cook for and with him, he always seemed to appreciate the food they made. Plus, it was nice to spend time in the kitchen together and then enjoy their work with one another too.

Though he was a vegetarian himself, Evan liked to think he had gotten pretty good at cooking dishes without tasting them. Jared always seemed to enjoy what he made at the very least, and that made Evan happy.

After dinner, they washed their plates and went to the couch, flipping on the TV. Evan scrolled through his phone while Jared was more invested in the show, but they were both snuggled up with each other and a blanket to fight off the fall chill.

\---

  
“You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, you know that?” Jared looked up at Evan, his slitted pupils so dilated that they almost overtook the blue of his eyes. 

“I do?”

  
“Mhm. And your smile is just gorgeous.” He continued. He liked to do this, shower Jared with compliments until he got flustered. For all the canned confidence he exuded, Jared didn’t have the greatest self-esteem, so Evan liked to remind how wonderful he was when he could.

When Jared ducked his head down, Evan clicked his tongue and cupped his cheek to make him look up at him. “Don’t hide your pretty little face.” He kissed his forehead. “I love you so much.”

“You’re so sappy.” He huffed, but his blush gave him away. 

“You like the compliments, you like sappy.”

“Shut up.”

Evan shook his head, kissing Jared’s forehead. “Nope.” He popped the P. “Oh, and your hair! It’s so soft and pretty. I love it." He added on a softer, sincere, "I love everything about you.”

Jared hid his face against Evan again, but he mumbled a soft “I love you too.”

\---

  
Evan woke up to Jared pawing at his face, trying to get his attention. “Hm?”

“I had a nightmare.” Came the response. His distress was evident in his frown and the way his tail was flicking behind him. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay…” He sounded embarrassed, the reality of waking Evan up just because of a dream settling on him.

“What happened in the dream, love?”  
  
He shook his head. “It was stupid, never mind.”

“Jared…”

“Don’t worry about it, okay?” He huffed. “I just wanted to make sure you’re still fine.” His tail was still swishing and bushy, clearly he hadn’t calmed down from the thought of whatever had snuck into his dreams.

“Okay,” Evan gathered Jared up in his arms, running a hand down his back. “We’re okay, yeah?” 

Nodding, Jared curled up in the other’s arms. Slowly, he began to calm down. He even started to purr as Evan ran his fingers through his hair. 

“We’re both safe. We’re okay.” He promised. Jared nodded once more in response. Evan shifted around to get more comfortable, cradling the other like something precious. “Try to get back to sleep. I’ll still be here if you have another bad dream.” 

Closing his eyes, Jared melted against Evan. He got comfy, and Evan was tired enough that he was sleeping again almost immediately, but he wasn’t woken up again. The next morning, Jared was still there, curled up contently in their bed.


End file.
